Curio Shop
Shopping At the shopping section of the Curio Shop, you can buy items that are either more expensive or cheaper than the WShop. It's Arte's choice. The products change every hour. All users can access the regular Curio Shop sales, but Deluxe Members have a bonus selection of items as well as the usual. Levels of Friendship Arte, the Curio Shop owner has 8 levels of friendship with his customers. Your level of friendship depends on how much merchandise you buy and how much you tip him each day. *Level 1: "You look like you're new here. Let me welcome you to the Curio Shop. I'm Arte. I've got some great deals here and some very special items you won't find anywhere else, so feel free to look around, but let me lay down some rules first. I don't take coupons and I don't take refunds. I've got new things for sale all the time and if I do happen to have a rare item on sale, you can only get one... got it?" *Level 2: "Welcome to the Curio Shop. Hope you find what you're looking for." *Level 3: "Welcome back. See if you can find a bargain today." *Level 4: "Hey, welcome back, if you see something you like, let me know." *Level 5: "Good to see you again. Have fun shopping." *Level 6: "Ahh, one of my favorite customers. Let's see what I can do for you." *Level 7: "There you are! Always great to see you. My shop is your shop." Once you are Level 7, you can ask Arte Fact what time sales and Rare items will be available, and he will hold up a sign showing you the time. Also note that until you reach level 7, if you are at a certain level but do not buy things or tip him for a long period of time you will drop back a level. *Deluxe Membership Members Level: "Well, if it isn't one on my extra special customers! Welcome to the Curio Shop!" Tips Tipping Arte will speed up the process of your friendship level with him. You may only tip him either 1, 10, 25, 50, or 100 KinzCash each day. Ask about Sales At the Ask about Sales section of the Curio Shop, Arte will give you a hint on when he will be having a sale. When you have reached friendship level 7, he will tell you the exact time. Ask about Rare Items At the Ask about Rare Items section of the Curio Shop, Arte will give you a hint when a Rare Item will appear in the Curio Shop. At friendship level 7 he will tell you the exact time, but not the item. Gem Hunt At the Gem Hunt section of the Curio Shop, you can go mining for gems by clicking Start Hunting or you can look at gems you have already hunted by clicking Your Gem box. Once you've collected all 30 gems, Click on your crown in your gem box to trade your gems in for the Webkinz Crown of Wonder. Category:Shops Category:Places Category:Rare Items